viranafandomcom-20200213-history
Ursa
Ursa Ursas are a race that are almost entirely located within the Altemir Forest. The Origin of the Ursa The evolution of the Ursa has been a subject of debate. There are some scholars that claim that the evolution happened over time biologically, and some others that say that they’ve existed since the beginning of time. However, the Ursas themselves believe that they are creations of Muush, their god. Muush is believed to be the first Ursa, formed into being as a result of nature’s will itself. The fables tell of Muush taking parts of his own fur and flesh to create the first Ursa tribe. Lone Settlements A traveler would scarcely find an Ursan settlement without either dumb luck or specific coordinates. The Ursa pride themselves in their connection with nature, along with their disconnect from urban centers. This separation doesn’t come from malice, however, simply a difference in ideals. There are several Ursan settlements in a given climate area, often scattered and distant from one another. Tribal Communities Ursas, by nature, are tribal beings. They have a kinship with one another, and venerate their elders. Their homes usually consist of either large tepees or longhouses made up of leather and furs. There is a strong sense of interconnectedness and codependency. Everyone has a role in their community, and they attempt to fulfill it to the fullest extent. Ursan Names As cubs, Ursa children are given temporary names by their parents. They're often silly in nature, and tend to be endearing. As adults however, male Ursa tend to gravitate towards hearty, strong names, while female Ursa prefer mystical and feminine names. Cub Names Airwalker, Gemeye, Indigo, Motley, Pinkfoot, Southpaw, Trix Male Names: Argus, Ajax, Caius, Galdric, Herald, Mason, Peet, Troldor Female Names Agatha, Bahar, Bellatrix, Blair, Blossom, Dara, Vanessa Ursan Traits The connection between nature and your Ursa give them the following attributes. Ability Score Increases. Your Strength score increases by 2. Age. Ursa tend to have slightly longer lifespans than human, usually living until 120. Alignment. Ursas tend to be neutral good. Their community comes before all else. While they will stop at nothing to protect those they love, they are inherintly good-hearted creatures. Size. Ursas regularly reach over 7 feet in height, some growing as big as 8 feet. Their weight is also large, ranging from 280 - 350 lbs. Despite this, your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30. Primal Instincts. As an Ursa, you have a keen connection to the wilds around you. You gain proficiancy in the Survival and Nature skills. Speak with Bears. Through the Ursan language, you are able to communicate with bears. Powerful Build. You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. Claws. Your unarmed strikes deal 1d4 slashing damage. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Ursine. Subrace. Two subraces of Ursas are known: brown Ursas and black Ursas. Choose one of these subraces. Brown Ursa As a brown Ursa, you have a stronger connection to the will of nature. Brown bears tend to live in more mild, temperate areas. Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 1. Temperate Adaptation. You gain advantage on Nature and Survival checks while in temperate forests. Nature's Blessing. You know the druidcraft cantrip at will. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the locate animals or plants spell once per long rest. Black Ursa As a black Ursa, you have a stronger connection to the wrath of nature. Black bears tend to live in harsher, taiga areas.Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 1. Taiga Adaptation. You gain advantage on Nature and Survival checks while in the taiga. Coniferous Resistance. Due to the cold nature of your habitat, you gain resistance to cold damage. Category:Races